


Misdemeanors

by CantStopImagining



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Ficlets, Prompt Fill, Variety of ratings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantStopImagining/pseuds/CantStopImagining
Summary: Or, short prompt fillers and miscellaneous one shot pieces that are too short to warrant their own posts.





	Misdemeanors

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like a prompt filled, please drop me a message. I’m always looking for new ficlet ideas, whether they’re specific or just two word phrases etc. Whatever. If you want to read it I probably want to write it.
> 
> This prompt was the phrase “Don’t go”, sent by Jessie.

Alex is dead to the world as Casey slips out of the bed. She tiptoes across the room, locating yesterday’s clothes like a scavenger hunt, until all she’s missing is her right shoe, and an earring that could be just about anywhere. Cursing under her breath, she gives up on the jewellery, re-dressed as quickly and quietly as she can, and resumes searching the dark room for her shoe. She doesn’t allow herself to glance up at the bed, to even for a second take in the image of Alex Cabot, asleep, and naked, because she knows that once she does, everything will come undone.

She has to leave. Now.

As she rummages under the bed for the shoe - noticing, without surprise, that it’s neat and organised, and entirely unlike her own bed - something stabs her in the knee, and she only just catches herself from yelping in surprise.

It’s the missing earring. Of course.

Everything about this is so ridiculous that she actually, for a moment, contemplates giving up and leaving barefoot. It wouldn’t be the craziest thing that’s happened in the last 24 hours. She didn’t even like these fucking shoes anyway.

“Don’t go.”

Casey looks up so fast that she only narrowly misses banging her head on the frame of the bed. Elegance and grace, she is not, which only stands to make this whole thing even more ludicrous.

Alex, even rumpled with sleep and bleary eyed, is a goddess. She’s sitting up, holding the sheet loosely over her, with enough smooth, milky-white skin on show for Casey’s pulse to quicken impossibly at the sight of it, her blonde hair a messy halo around her head. She leaves Casey breathless.

“Can’t find my shoe,” Casey manages, uselessly, as Alex moves closer.

She barely has to move to close the gap between them, Alex leaning off the bed to look at her. All she does is lift her own head, slightly, and Alex moves forward less than an inch, and they’re kissing again. Alex pulls her closer, a hand in her hair, the other on her shoulder, bracing herself. Casey moves onto the bed instinctively, like any rational thought has been melted away by Alex’s touch. When Alex tugs at her, already starting to unbutton the shirt she only minutes ago put back on, she follows, willingly. Alex’s hands slide down to her thighs, pushing her skirt up.

“Mmm...we shouldn’t,” Casey murmurs against the blonde’s mouth, though every inch of her body disagrees, arousal building steadily in her belly.

“You don’t want to?” The blonde’s hands still, her blue eyes searching Casey’s, their colour mesmerising even in the dark.

Hesitating, Casey bites her lip. She can’t lie. Of course she wants to, but practicality is seeping in around the edges and she knows this isn’t as clear cut as whether or not she wants to. There’s consequences.

There’s already consequences. She wasn’t anywhere near as hesitant last night. A glass of scotch isn’t enough to claim ignorance of her actions. It had been enough to give her courage, though.

“The trial...” she says, “I don't want to be—“ she sighs, as Alex moves her attention to her throat, her mouth ghosting over her skin, teeth grazing ever so lightly, Casey tilting her head for better access without even thinking about it, “—distracted.”

Alex lifts her mouth to Casey’s ear, “I think it’s a bit too late for that.”

Turning her head, Casey captures Alex’s lips in another kiss, unable to resist. When Alex’s hands return to unbuttoning her shirt, she lets them, shrugging the fabric off, one arm at a time, and discarding it again on the floor. Alex nuzzles her throat, her jawline, hands skimming over her breasts, down her sides to her hips. With all her weight supported by her arms, Casey can’t touch, though she desperately wants to, instead dipping her head to press a kiss to the faint white scar bellow Alex’s right collarbone, before Alex draws her back into a deep, rough kiss, her tongue forcing Casey’s lips apart. They say nothing, communicating in gasps and soft moans, and Casey thinks it’s the most quiet Alex has ever been in her presence, no quick remarks, no complaints about work. They move together rhythmically, almost methodically, Alex working her hand up the crumpled fabric of Casey’s skirt at an achingly slow speed.

By the time she reaches her destination, the need in Casey has become so much, wound so tight, that just her fingers skimming the sensitive skin sends a ripple through the redhead’s body. She gasps, knees buckling slightly, as if she hasn’t been touched in forever. As if earlier in the night never happened. Casey might have been embarrassed if she wasn’t so overwhelmed with arousal. She’s relieved when Alex flips them over, so she doesn’t have to support her own body anymore, and then she forgets any other feelings whatsoever as the blonde moves down her body, kissing her stomach, her fingers still just grazing against her, stilling as her mouth joins them, light, teasing.

“Please,” Casey bites out, “Alex.”

“I thought you wanted to leave?” Alex says, lifting her head, her hands leaving Casey’s body completely. “That please was nice though.”

“We don’t have time for this, we have to be at work in a few hours. Please, just finish what you started.”

Alex frowns, but there’s a smirk still lingering on her face. “Wow, you’ve got awful bossy all of a sudden - you know I’m still technically your boss for the next two weeks?”

“Alex-“

“Yes?”

Before Casey has a chance to let out the string of expletives that are on the tip of her tongue, Alex draws her body down the bed, closer, and finally, that hot, teasing mouth is on her, tongue probing softly, and then her fingers joining it, the other hand holding Casey’s hips still. She starts to build a rhythm, not quite fast or hard enough, but not allowing Casey to push for more either. It’s wholly frustrating, but then, Casey thinks she ought to be used to that. When she opens her eyes to glare down at the blonde, she finds Alex is staring up at her, and that somehow intensifies the whole thing. Any doubts she might have had about any of this seem to disappear as she stares into those deep pools of blue, somehow soft even despite everything.

As Alex looks away, concentrating again on what she’s doing, Casey lets her eyes slip closed again. Alex’s fingers curl, her teeth grazing at just the right moment in just the right place. Earlier, Alex had murmured to her, asked her to come, and Casey had obliged. No such instruction is necessary this time, though it rings in Casey’s ears all the same, her body giving way, released like a spring that has been wound too tight. She grips onto the mattress, barely aware that Alex’s mouth has been replaced by her thumb, the blonde crawling back up her body, her hand between them, until she reaches her mouth, kissing her until she’s breathless.

Any thoughts of going anywhere are far from her mind. As soon as she’s caught her breath back, it’s time to even the score.


End file.
